


离婚之战

by Elena159



Series: 未来英超YY向 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 来自@樂多 姑娘的点梗，哼花教练席相爱相杀cp哼花，带一点隆包和两小只未来YY向，以论坛体和新闻报道为主，涉及所有cp是rio的，但是没官宣过2020年514&520联合贺文
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, hint of Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, hint of Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Series: 未来英超YY向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813909
Kudos: 1





	离婚之战

【1】理性讨论，足总是不是当代FFF团英格兰区盟主

如题

在好几代主教练年年圣诞骂街后，足总和英超联盟今年终于做出了从朝四暮三到朝三暮四的变化，包括圣诞快车季比往常减了两场比赛，冬歇期提前了半个月等，但考虑到圣诞季减的比赛又不能不踢，赛季又不能完的太晚，所以硬堆出了今年这个情人节快车季，三天一赛前后两轮英超中间还夹一个足总杯，完事儿欧冠区的几家还有欧冠八分之一第一回合

那么情人节这个大好的足总杯周末，各位单身狗准备挑哪场看呢×

【高亮回复】

浦蜜不请自来！

首先意思意思安利下特兰米尔和利物浦那场，在2月13号凌晨，二表姐家主场，欢迎收看默家屯姐妹撕逼啊【挥手绢

然后重点来了！2月15号凌晨！当地时间2月14号晚场！情人节的大好时光！全球浦蜜诚邀各位收看我们前队长的离婚大战——南安普顿vs桑德兰！！！

南安普顿本赛季开局不顺持续降级区挣扎，但在赛程过半后走出泥潭，冬歇后第一场联赛逼平了联赛第五纽卡斯尔，下周将迎来保级强劲对手阿斯顿维拉，教练席上的拉拉纳–英斯组合能否一鼓作气杯赛联赛我全都要？

桑德兰在上赛季的亿元英镑之战被哈镇绝杀后，本赛季卷土重来，在主教练亨德森的带领下，目前暂列积分榜第二，足总杯后将迎来英冠天王山之战，主场迎战英冠榜首诺维奇，连续硬仗亨指导将作何对策？

足总杯转播机构天空体育甚至还给这场比赛做了预告片，戳这里

#1

“教练席上的拉拉纳–英斯组合”

亨德森：（拔刀）我允许你再说一遍

–层主：

教练席上的拉拉纳–英斯组合

教练席上的拉拉纳–英斯组合

教练席上的拉拉纳–英斯组合

三遍不谢，你哼远在大东北还能咋滴

#2

我看了基空那个预告片，基空真的，不愧是你

一共2分半的预告片，将近1分半是那种背景是哼花的英格兰、利物浦的片段，前景是两队这赛季集锦穿插教练席镜头，各自交替占一半圣徒左黑猫右

最后一段是2019年欧冠赛后哼花抱抱，和有一年亨队去圣玛丽球场看圣徒的联赛杯，赛后扒在球员通道边的楼梯旁，等着和当时的助教花握手，花走到台阶上伸手抱他，两幕交错呜呜呜呜呜呜

基空，你站的哼花大家都懂

–层主

毕竟是成功撮合过嘴炮双雄老两口的，一回生，二回熟，何况还不用他们撮合自己就发糖

#3

他俩终于碰上了吗23333去年温布利升超决赛补时桑德兰被绝杀我还以为要再迟一年才能看到哼花赛场见呢，结果这个签这个排期，足总你们故意的吧？故意的吧？？

–#4

可憋说了这赛季初那段时间我都怕你哼带着桑德兰千辛万苦升级回来结果你花带南安普顿降级了，俩人又错过了

–#3

那应该不至于吧23333

–#4

索指导球员时代刚从皇马转会拜仁，掉头皇马欧冠小组赛和利物浦抽一组了，包虾就这么生生地球员时期正式比赛错过去没做过对手

我怕你浦队长自带玄学

–#5

所以现在是两情若是想碰面，又岂在纽卡斯尔利兹联？

–#4

hhhhhhh其实之前索指导在曼城最后一年的时候就和半途去利兹救火的包指导见过一面了，那比赛踢得贼玄学，后来索指导去德甲转了一圈回来去了纽卡，包指导还在白玫瑰

就成了现在一个是挥金如土，一个是勤俭持家

–层主

草，原来不止我一个人担心过你哼花升升降降见不了面

#6

往好了想，万一两队打平了足总杯第四轮还有重赛

再离一次婚

–层主

那我怕他俩真离婚了2333

–#7

等一等！第四轮重赛是不是在南安踢你浦的那轮联赛前还是后

–层主

迅速查了一下，是前

你浦：我今儿比赛也不踢了就搬好小板凳看你俩离婚.jpg

#8

天空台又搞事儿了！！！

链接：官宣！利物浦名宿范戴克将加入足总杯第四轮嘉宾团队

感觉解说默郡姐妹撕逼是次要的，解说队长夫夫的离婚大战才是重点，天空台醉翁之意不在酒

–层主

VVD从圣徒转来你浦的，解说离婚大战还真没啥问题

但是天空台醉翁之意不在酒【复读】

【2】克洛普专栏：祝乔丹与亚当好运，期待一场精彩的比赛

利物浦前主帅尤尔根·克洛普近日在回声报的专栏中谈到了即将于情人节开战的足总杯第四轮比赛，除利物浦将赴客场与另一支默西塞德球队特兰米尔交战外，本轮还有一场“利物浦名宿德比”吸引了利物浦球迷们的目光，前利物浦中场拉拉纳率南安普顿坐镇圣玛丽球场，迎战前利物浦队长亨德森带领的桑德兰。

亨德森与拉拉纳都曾是克洛普麾下的利物浦冠军成员，作为前英格兰国家队队友，两人也保持了长久的友谊。

克洛普在专栏中写道：“我曾与乔丹和亚当在利物浦共事，他们的专注、勤勉不仅在更衣室中起到积极的影响，更能够成为年轻球员们的榜样。非常高兴他们在退役后仍然选择继续他们所热爱的足球事业，将这份积极的影响传递下去。

“你可以看到乔丹在桑德兰的工作逐年进步，去年他们已经非常接近升入英超，今年到目前为止也有上佳的表现，我同所有利物浦球迷一样，期待下赛季可以在安菲尔德迎来桑德兰的青年军，我也相信安菲尔德将给予他们的功勋队长热烈的欢迎与致意。

“亚当在南安普顿的执教同样是令人称道的，他们在上上赛季进入了联赛杯决赛，上赛季获得了欧联杯资格，这赛季他们遇到了一些困难，但就像他的球员生涯一样，亚当一直是一位出色的解题人。

“这场足总杯比赛无疑将受到万众瞩目，我祝乔丹与亚当好运，期待两队一起，奉献一场精彩的比赛。”

【高亮回复】

给大家翻译一下证婚人发言：欢迎参加哼花婚礼，我和两位新人在利物浦的时候就认识了，二位不仅有各自的事业，也一向恩爱，今天终于要结婚了，希望各位KOP准时观礼，祝二位白头偕老

#1

不是早就老夫老妻了吗×

–#2

不是说好的离婚大战吗×

–层主

没出柜！没官宣！冷静！

万一你哼准备战胜南安普顿然后向你花求婚呢？

–#1

你花可能输球了不会答应的hhhh不过我觉得还是你花赢面大一点

–#3

对不起我觉得阻碍哼花白头偕老的原因可能是……你哼快秃了

【高亮回复】

题外话，渣叔终于抢回他的专栏了？可喜可贺喜大普奔！

#4

再不抢回来我看这个专栏就要变成“安德鲁·罗伯逊专栏”了（允悲

–#5

难道不是“Trent天下第一专栏”吗×

–#6

二十年浦蜜哭了，从萝卜刚来利物浦看到他退役，从TAA还是太子看到他成为了队长，从他们“我们有可以互相学习的地方，我们一直希望彼此促进，激励出最好的对方”看到“Trent对于现在的利物浦仍有着不可替代的作用，他是这支球队的旗帜与精神支柱”

–层主

一起哭！！！我也早就想哭了，萝卜蹭渣叔专栏给TAA续约站了多久的台了还是没动静，芬威你没有心！！！

–#6

唉，都知道老渣在TAA续约问题上不太好发言，萝卜在老渣专栏上也克制了很多，你看他自己油管频道，TAA续约的话题都能做合集了

而蹭老渣专栏的画风就是：现在的利物浦很棒！林老师非常棒！大家都爱他！大家也很爱TAA！TAA超！棒！！der！！！

–#7

因为阿队入坑如我真的很希望他一直留下啊……

【3】三十年哼蜜诚心提问：我哼做教练是个什么风格的战术？

英超看的都挺多对我花熟，但是真没看过英冠，有没有四十年哼蜜讲讲我哼是什么风格的教练？

#1

四十年哼蜜……从桑德兰梯队开始看吗

#2

我哼的执教风格，铁血大巴了解一下

#3

–2L

？？？真的吗

#4

–2L

我记得在英国的时候看了场青年足总杯，莱斯特城U18和亨队带的桑德兰U18，虽然最后没赢，但大半场黑猫崽把狐狸崽都抢成狗，怎么会变成这样呢233333

#5

–4L

你亨队教练刚出道的时候人称东北哈森许特尔，毕竟，你渣叔的战术进化了多年以后也没那么能跑了

那年桑德兰前一年升级附加赛半决赛被淘汰后球队整个心气被打击了，下一年一直在下半区摇摇欲坠，于是教练下课你哼从U23上来带

结果一个月把桑德兰带垫底去了

英冠的赛程比英超密集，普遍踢法跟英超也不太一样，你亨队就这么被教做人了，那阵子采访提了好多次降速稳节奏，感觉他也是有哪个控苟的意识的

于是你亨队洗心革面钻研五后卫大法，靠一手大巴反击流死里逃生没降去英甲

#6

–5L

那不是正克你花的传切流？

#7

–6L

反过来也可以说传切可破密集防守啊2333

你花的传切流的问题是太不注重核心力量了，不过传切流的教练经常是这毛病倒也不虚×

#8

–6L

你哼克你花，不就是这样嘛（指感情上

#9

我也是万万没想到哼哼竟然是铁血大巴流的……

#10

我哼不铁血吗？不是中场悍将吗？

铁血大巴有什么问题

#11

我花的传切流也没什么问题啊，绝配！

【4】罗伯逊油管频道搬运：《情人节特辑——Hendo&Ads：重逢》

视频链接

源地址

【高亮回复】

给听不懂苏格兰话的旁友们翻译一下

萝卜拿了哼豆和花的塑料小人，然后模拟两人现场见面场景

花：啊！哼豆！我们终于可以在一起了！英足总也阻挡不了我们！

哼：是啊！亚当！我们终于等到这一天了！

花：哼豆，有些话，我早就想对你说了！

哼：亚当，你不用说，我知道你要说什么！山无棱！天地合！乃敢与君绝！

……

（翻译君编不下去了）

#1

…………………………

#2

开头还觉得可能是语气夸张了一点的翻译，结尾怎么回事哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#3

层主暴露年龄了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

–层主

并不只是最近在考古以前的电视剧23333

#4

那个塑料小人我想买！

–层主

你浦淘宝店有，不过都是当赛季的一线队，这个看球衣大概是19-20赛季的，太古早了估计不好找

#5

哈哈哈哈哈哈所以萝卜究竟说了啥啊有没有人正经翻译一下

–层主

油管实时听译支持中文的，可以去看！下载的视频都不带字幕

【5】【足总杯第四轮平行观战】家和万事兴线——南安普顿vs桑德兰

平行观战就不搞热线标准那一套了，总之希望两口子吵架不动手，撕逼不离婚，家和万事兴

#1

前排占座！我站花指导，美丽的教练运气都不会差

#2

–1L

亨指导不美丽吗！

#3

–2L

美丽！但他秃！

哼花场边照对比图.jpg

#4

–3L

黑粉叉出去

#5

我也站花指导23333

#6

黑猫这赛季很不错的，反击比上赛季犀利了很多，上一轮对英冠第四天鹅海那场比赛十分钟扳平+反超堪称本赛季最佳

但我站圣徒

#7

–6L

那场比赛我感觉是哼豆这赛季最佳

但我觉得他要跟南安这么踢他能被进六个

#8

南安普顿上场踢纽卡斯尔感觉也是这赛季最佳，感觉龙叔最后那个角球防守漏人的时候都要气炸了😂

#9

-8L

那场我全场都在脑补，“曾经，我也有过一个利物浦的14号……”

#10

-9L

“明明是我先的！在利物浦穿14号也好，喜欢上利物浦队长也好，明明是我先的……”

#11

-10L

停一停，停一停，暴露年龄了

但是白学家一定要先打死再说

#12

怎么都站花指导啊，我站哼豆，五后卫天下无敌【bushi

#13

后排放一个赛前发布会的直播地址，还有半小时开始

……

#34

发布会开始了！

哼豆今天格外帅气啊

#35

他竟然穿了西装？？？为了在工作场合见下对象他竟然穿了西装？？？

#36

彪马真的厉害，这几年各家运动牌子流行起做运动风正装，阿迪是“密恐花纹是西装的一部分不服不要穿”的守序邪恶，耐克是“我怎么才能让你们明白不套模板是不可能的”的混乱中立，NB是“……没商店卖”的绝对中立，只有彪马，坚持“西装要显腰显胸啦！！！”

真实混（fu）乱（li）邪（tai）恶（bang）

#37

-36L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈本来还没什么，这么一科普哼豆穿西装这事就有点可疑了

#38

有没有记者问他一句穿这么好看是为了见对象吗2333

#39

-38L

没有，但我不信没有记者问对手！

#40

来了来了，“踢拉拉纳的球队你感觉怎样？”

直接就“拉拉纳的球队”这重点抓得很准嘛

#41

前面夸圣徒的话就不译了，直接重点“亚当是一位出色的教练，带领一支优秀的队伍。我们在球员时期曾经在英格兰和利物浦并肩作战，事情就是这样，我们退役、成为了教练，然后在另一个赛场上重逢。”

#42

-41L

磕到了，谢谢

#43

还没完，我怀疑记者也是隐藏的哼花党，“我们都知道你和亚当关系亲密，赛前或者赛后你会请亚当出去吃饭吗？”

#44

你哼这里笑什么啊想到什么美好的回忆了！

“考虑到是他的主场，我觉得他应该邀请我吃饭。”

#45

亨队这撒娇也太熟练了，花你听到了吗！

#46

-45L

花：听到了，我赢了请你吃大餐，输了请你去海边喝风

#47

-46L

平了呢平了呢

#48

-47L

平了还要去光明球场重赛的，那就让你哼请吧×

【6】足总杯半场战报：南安普顿0-0桑德兰

我其实没啥可说的，真就802天下无敌

#1

哼豆没整个10 0 0已经很不错了

#2

我全程比赛都没怎么看，就盯着教练席的那路跟踪信号了，你哼上半场那叫一个暴躁，你花就，端庄大气母仪天下【？？？

#3

-2L

对对对，你哼暴躁得让人怀疑是不是你花说了要请他吃饭结果没请

#4

-2L

尤其是开场十几分钟时候，圣徒9号那个越位进球，你哼在那儿跟第四官员大声bb

圣玛丽球场又不是没有VAR你激动个啥啊，不怕被罚上看台吗旁友

#5

-4L

帮补图，我感觉花在一边非常想把哼拉开让他别说了

#6

-5L

草这图莫名有种love is a touch and yet not a touch的感觉啊

最后还是助教小哥把哼拉走了，你花好像还盯了他三秒钟来着

#7

对不起是键盘先动手的不是我

花：明明是三个人的故事我却不配拥有姓名.jpg

#8

-7L

不配拥有姓名的是第四官员：你们两口子闹别扭跟我bb个啥

#9

说起来，足总杯没有越位实时划线吗？

#10

-9L

没有，国内俩杯赛都没有，好像就英超和社区盾用了

以现在对实时划线这个吵吵的劲头，下赛季用不用还难说

#11

哼豆这半场的表现简直就是想在心上人面前证明自己的中学生，所以事情有一点不按照自己的预料来就好激动哈哈哈哈哈哈

#12

-11L

有道理！那么花为什么表现得这么不以物喜，不以己悲

#13

-12L

他可能在琢磨应该请心上人去哪里吃饭【划掉】

#14

-13L

请客吃饭这个梗过不去了吗！

#15

-14L

过不去了！要拉拉纳请客吃饭再亲亲抱抱才能过去！——by亨德森

#16

你浦官博暗中观察并且发了一个哼花开场抱抱的gif

@利物浦足球俱乐部：渣叔：“祝乔丹与亚当好运，期待一场精彩的比赛。”足总杯第四轮南安普顿和桑德兰的比赛正在进行，评论区留言你支持亨队还是队花.jpg

哼花开场抱抱.gif

#17

这个开场抱抱好甜啊！就真的是久别重逢不想撒手的感觉

#18

然后一开球就变成了想要触碰又放手×

#19

-16L

才看到这个图！花还揉了下哼的头发这是真实的吗！

#20

-19L

揉了一下发现头发日渐稀疏还抹了一手发胶

【7】悲报！亨队这场是要上疯狂的足球

热线里谁说怕他再这么暴躁要被罚上看台的出来，万一真上了你要挨打的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#1

？？？没看直播不知道发生了什么但先笑为敬哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#2

我就说你在心上人面前拼命想表现自己容易玩脱吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#3

哼豆这场怕是能出个上天足的集锦了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#4

热线里是我说的要被罚上看台哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#5

这比赛真变成当场离婚了同情亨队哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#6

你们这群坏人你们是真的同情亨德森吗你们就知道哈哈哈哈哈哈

#7

破坏队形！

#8

有没有人给没看直播的讲一下发生了什么就看到满屏哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#9

-8L

目前感觉没把他罚上看台真是裁判手下留情23333

先是50分钟的时候，南安普顿后腰禁区里手球，但是VAR认为手臂属于自然位置并且距离太近，不应判点，然后你哼就在场边一直示意手球，这时候镜头切了会儿场上，回到教练席哼花已经开始吵架了，英斯走过来赶紧把花拉走了23333

72分钟的时候，桑德兰反击，得了一个角球，然后队花好像有点意见，觉得中卫解围的时候球先碰到对方大腿上才出的底线，不应该给角球的

然后角球发出来，前点被南安普顿的中卫解围没顶远到大概弧顶前面一点的位置，拖在后面保护的桑德兰6号过去一脚世界波，就进了，进了，了！

南安普顿0-1桑德兰

你哼，一激动冲进了场地里庆祝还跟刚从包围圈里出来的主裁撞了个正着

#10

-9L

感觉解说在哼花吵架那幕当场石化了哈哈哈哈哈哈沉默半天才说，“看来亨德森和拉拉纳多年的友谊在这场球中遇到了危机啊”

#11

-9L

我看的是教练席的追踪信号，你哼一开始在说“不是自然位置”，然后你花走近了点说了句什么但是被你哼声音盖住没听清，然后两人就开始争了起来

不是那种快打起来的吵架，就是，两人站在自己那个框的边线上，隔着大概将近一个球员通道的宽度，对喊

我觉得英斯叔一定是觉得他俩太丢人了才把花拉走的哈哈哈哈哈

#12

-11L

桑德兰的助教小哥感觉都不想搭理你哼了哈哈哈哈哈

#13

-12L

两口子吵架的事儿，不要随便掺和.jpg

#14

还有58分钟换人的时候，花跟替补的17号一直在说说说说说，说完拍拍他感觉“行了，为师已经教完你了，你上吧”可能力气有点大感觉小前锋差点就直接被他拍进场，旁边第四官员一脸“你干啥呢还没死球呢急啥”

花说完飘然回了座位，小前锋一个人在第四官员旁边站了将近四分钟等死球

#15

我看这两口子这场是打算携手上疯狂的足球了哈哈哈哈哈起码哼豆撞裁判是一定要占一个位置了

#16

搬一个米尔纳的ins story哈哈哈哈哈哈老米截了两个人对喊的图配词，“或许你们需要一杯利宾纳冷静一下吗”，然后还截了一张英斯拉开拉拉纳的图，“干得漂亮Ingsy”

#17

老米真的立场成迷×

#18

米尔纳也在看啊，罗伯逊和萨拉赫赛前也发了ins祝两人好运，你浦到底有多少名宿在围观离婚啊2333

#19

别忘了天空台嘉宾VVD，这俩真是当着亲朋好友的面闹离婚了哈哈哈哈哈

#20

虽然但是我还是压一个山竹两人赛后就当场复婚了XD

【8】范戴克：亨德森和拉拉纳不需要吃一顿饭来修复关系

利物浦名宿维吉尔·范戴克在天空体育对足总杯第四轮南安普顿1-1桑德兰的比赛进行了点评，对于这场“利物浦名宿之战”，范戴克评论道，“这是一场精彩的比赛。南安普顿创造了很多机会，有数次本可以改写比分，但桑德兰的防守组织性非常棒，化解了很多困难局面。”

对于比赛中第51分钟的手球争议，范戴克认为并不是点球，“考虑到防守球员的身体姿态，手臂显然处于使身体保持平衡的自然姿势，并且有明显的手曲臂躲球的动作，但距离太近来不及躲开，所以我认为并非点球。”

而对于两位前队友因为这个争议的点球判罚导致的吵架一幕，范戴克调侃道，“也许他们需要吃一顿饭来修补一下关系，事实上我觉得并不需要，乔丹与亚当都非常职业，他们在球员时代也并非没有做过对手，并且显而易见地，一周后他们还会再次碰面进行这一轮的重赛。”

【高亮回复】

果然进攻球员的点评普遍认为是点球，防守球员普遍认为不是哈哈哈哈哈哈

【高亮回复】

VVD：两口子床头吵架床尾和，大家冷静不要慌

#1

床头：圣玛丽球场

床尾：光明球场

–层主

这床横跨了大半个英格兰，可以的！

#2

我有预感接下来一直到重赛各路媒体会追着问哼花你们吃过饭了吗23333

–层主

那不是更好吗.jpg

–#3

哼花：谢邀，两口子天天吃，不少这一顿

–#4

您醒醒，一张床横跨大半个英格兰的异地恋cp吃不着

【高亮回复】

哼花不需要吃一顿饭修复关系，毕竟还要再离一次×

#5

？？？

#6

理性讨论，异地恋cp见面才是约会吧！

–#7

不爱则朝暮相对相看两厌，爱则楚河汉界两心相依

–#8

这样看我的cp其实什么都经历过了，一起哭过笑过，做过队友也做过对手，以教练或者球员身份，付出一切靠近你，这样也称得上圆满啊

可以期待他们一起执教你浦？

–#9

林老师：本宫不退位，尔等终究为妃

拉德：后面排着去


End file.
